John Wick: Taking it down
by TemptedTempest
Summary: A continuation from the ending of John Wick: the second chapter. I own none of the characters mentioned here, I take no credit for the movies. Update: Due to the direction I'm planning for the upcoming chapters. This has turned into a crossover with Payday.This will always be mainly focused on what happens after John Wick 2, but the payday Gang makes an Appearance. So I added them.
1. Winston's Remorse

**AN: After seeing John wick: the second chapter. I thought... with people always coming for him... and the fact that john would never be killed. What would happen on the day he's killed everyone who dared go for the contract? Would they ever take it down? I imagine so, hence where this story comes in. Enjoy maybe? I know from experience first attempts never end well... usually. So here's hoping. See you.**

\--

Chapter 1: Winston's remorse

"John Wick... you always were something else." He muttered, sitting in his high class chair sipping his drink of wine. He thought on the John Wick incident, as everyone now called it. When Johnathon Wick broke the rules of Continental in front of the manager himself... it's been two years since then, and now Winston faced the choice, keep Wick excommunicated or drop it. All of the new members of the continental thought on taking on the infamous John Wick. None have succeeded, only resulting in 'Missing' members. John had managed to make his own empire, just for him... people who feared him and didn't dare defy him. Wick had yet to kill anyone who denied but he was terrifying in nature. He had reputation, so when he came knocking no one dared refuse... minus those who didn't know the legend. He was tempted, oh so tempted to let them stay _excommunicated._ But to do that was to doom more members to die in an attempt to make a name for themselves. Only two people remained who still knew of John Wick, they had chosen not to go after them. One of them still held a knife wound in his chest from where Wick stabbed him. He let them live, and they recovered. The second was a woman who was mute, spoke only in sign language and was near dead when continental staff found her. Wick had done a number on them, but thanks to the fact that he had stabbed her hand before stabbing her in the trachea. She lived, so now that left him this difficult choice... he could take off Wick's _excommunicated_ status. He could do nothing on the now 22 million dollar contract made by the high table. But if he took that route, he would be breaking the rules of continental for Wick. No one could touch him, he was the manager after all. But he knew he would end up with more rule breakers... it took him so long just to consider this, but he would forever have a net loss in terms of members. He has been hiding the actual numbers for a while. In an attempt to prevent a hostile takeover by the high table or any other criminal organization... but having Wick... the legend... the myth... the boogeyman... having them in his arsenal, being able to call him a member of the continental again... it would be the greatest weapon he could have. But could he do it... could he live with making an exception to the supposedly rigid system of the continental? Only two would know of Wick being given the status he was given. He could always 'convince' them... but again... what should he do here?

AU: yeah that's all. I'm still debating on whether to make this a full story or not... I'm still not sure to be honest. Even less sure someone will see this.


	2. Wick's Message (Chapter 2)

**AU: Wow, so seeing that I got some support. I figured I shall continue. I hope you enjoy the second chapter**! **Of the story I mean... not the movie, but you can enjoy that one too! God dang it I got sidetracked.**

Wick was in his safe house. A small, unassuming building that he resided in. He had chosen this location because it was homey, comfortable...

and it didn't give much cover to anyone trying to break into his home. He was down to his last three doors, the other dozen having been busted down by someone trying to kill him. Something he really didn't mind, since he could get more doors, but today was oddly silent... it's been a week since his last assasin came in to be rid of him. So he was on edge, waiting for an explosion to rock this small building or for a gunman to bust in ready to shoot his head off. He had a pistol at his side, as well as his dog. The hound was getting bigger, and she was always a nice little dog to be around for John. But despite everything, no one tried to harm his dog... he woudn't know that they had learned that Wick's dog was not to be harmed. Since Wick fought harder once something he cared about was destroyed or killed. He could only know that he was lucky no one had done so, and lucky he considered himself. While waiting in his safe house, he heard someone knock, something he didn't often get... or ever get. Not like Jimmy came around anymore, and it was a calm paused knock. Very unlike when someone had a problem they needed his help with... fearing the worst, he got his pistol, and said; "Who's there?" His gun drawn and ready to fire... but he dropped his gun from shock when he heard Charon's voice outside the door...

"Good evening Mister Wick, I'm here to ask you to come with me to The Continental. Mister Winston wishes to discuss something very important with you." At that, Wick opened the door ready in case it was a trap, but it was Charon... who stood there calmly, despite Wick having their gun out and drawn. Charon appearing calmly and with a smile... "Shall we be going, Mister Wick?" After a brief pause, Wick opened the door fully, whistling for his dog to follow. "Should I expect any unwelcome visitors while I'm away?" "No sir, Mister Wick. All of the members of The Continental have been told to cease all attacks so long as I am with you on official Continetal business." Said Charon, clearly having expected this question. Wick had to pause... but he looked at Charon with a response. "I'll go, but sorry to say, I'm going to be armed and bringing my dog with me." "Of course Mister Wick, I will inform the manager that you have agreed to come along." Charon pulls out a small Bluetooth ear set, making the call once outside. Wick getting his gear for this in case something went wrong, Winston picked up on the second ring. Just as he always did when he was called. "Hello sir, I am pleased to announce that Mister Wick will be coming along to speak with you." "Ah, thank you for notifying me Charon, I will prepare the drinks for me and Wick. I'll be waiting." "Of course sir."

He ended the call not a moment too soon as John walked out the building, Wick having his signature suit. The Kevlar laced suit that allowed protection against bullets but left a hell of a bruise. He carried two silver pistols, both of them M1911 with a full clip in each. Several more Magazines tucked away in his many suit pockets. Charon opened the door for him, Wick going in and taking a seat. The long trip back to the Continental beginning. The drive was long and silent, Wick didn't bother asking what Winston wanted from him. He would find out soon enough, just having a break from the constant assasins would be wonderful.

After several hours, Charon parked outside the Continental. Opening the door again, as soon as Wick's face was shown to those around. The eyes practically bore into him. Peircing his skull, all of them gazing upon the _Baba Yaga_ _. The boogeyman._ No one knew just yet, but they knew their orders. Not to attack Wick for the next 24 hours. For everyone who was crazy enough to try and take him on... of which only few remained. Charon went behind his desk, gesturing Wick to the lounge where Winston awaited... "The manager would like to speak with you, he is located within the lobby. I shall see you soon Mister Wick. As I will escort you back." "Thanks Charon... I'll see what he needs." Wick walked over to the lounge, it appeared the same as before. The chair he had killed Santino D' Antonio was gone. More then likely taken away as no one wanted to sit on a chair where a dead man once sat. John was gestured over by Winston. So he took a seat, seeing the drinks laid out before the two he took his. But refrained from drinking it just yet, as Winston merely sipped on his as he began the speech. "I see your well John." "No thanks to the status I was placed with. But yeah, I've been well. What do you want Winston? I thought I woudn't be allowed to use Continental services or be allowed on it's grounds." "Straight to the point John... you never were one for small talk. You've killed a lot of our Agents John. So many of them from within these states, so much so our numbers are incredibly minimal now. So much so, the High table could take over us, or perhaps even the Mexican Cartel from down south if they are skilled enough... leaving you in your status of _Excommunicated_ is to sentence more of our agents to death. So I'm here to ask you, if you would like to be a member of the Continental once more. This is an incredibly rare once in a lifetime opportunity John, and rest assured, should you break these rules again, I will ensure you are laid to rest. If you decline, you will keep your status of _excommunicated_ and you will be returned home safely until 3 o' clock PM tomorrow afternoon. Should you accept, your status will be removed. However, I can do nothing about the bounty the High Table has set on your head. So now this choice is yours John."

Winston took another longer sip at the end of his speel. John listened... every detail being catalogued in his mind, his response formulating... once he came to a decision he downed his drink in one go. Stood up, and spoke his message... "Give me three days, then I'll come back with an answer. Until then? See you around." "That sounds like your plotting something John... what are you going to do?" "You'll see..." With that Ominous message, Wick strides out the door. Charon seeing him, then goes to the car. Already knowing what he needed to do. Wick whistled and his dog followed him again. Entering the car and being driven back.

Wick stepped out and headed inside, the last thing he heard before closing his front door was. "Goodnight Mister Wick. Perhaps I will be seeing you."

 **AU: that wraps this up. So long as people ask, I shall deliver when I can. Thank you for reading John Wick: Taking it down**


End file.
